1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clutch with means for elastic force transmission, comprising a rotating driving disk and a driven disk. The driven disk is coaxial with the rotating driving disk and rotates in the same direction.
2. The Prior Art
In engines with clutches, it is disadvantageous if the torsional vibrations of the engine are transmitted to the drive train, particularly when the vibrational frequencies are close to the inherent frequencies of the system. This sensation is unpleasant, especially during idling,
In order to avoid this, various constructions are known, in which elastic damping means such as springs or hydraulic components are arranged between the coupling parts. However, such designs work in only part of the operational spectrum of the drive, and are ineffective over the entire other part of the load range. These designs are also ineffective in the idle run range. This is because the load range requires high spring force and high attenuation conforming to the transmitted torque and the number of revolutions, whereas during idle run, even low spring forces and practically no damping suffice to achieve decoupling. In addition, the known designs are very complicated and expensive to build.